universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience
Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience is a 4D Indoor Roller Coaster based on Nintendo Switch game of the same name. This attraction is similar to Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts and RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience. Queue TPA Preshow 1 TPA *'Announcer:' WARNING! You must be a minimum of 52" and a maximum of 80" to ride and free from back or neck problems, high bloss pressure or motion sickness, I'm sorry, but this isn't a ride for you. This attraction is not responsible for loose items. Phones and cameras are not allowed on the ride. After the ride, you are responsible for your items. The lights are on, Ladies & Gentlemen...you are about to see the preshow. They're are two of them. The first one starts with Mario & Luigi greeting you. And here they are... *'Mario:' What's up!!! Welcome to Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience! The 4D Indoor Roller Coaster based on Nintendo Switch game of the same name. Starting in New Donk City, we are here right now. *'Luigi:' Maybe our dreadful enemy could pop up sometime by 1, *'Mario:' 2, *'Both:' 3-OOOOOHHHHH! (TV Static appears) *'Wario:' WHAT'S UP EVERYONE! *'Luigi:' That's Not Bowser! That's Wario! *'Wario:' Your Right! your princess peach is here! *'Peach: '''Mario, Luigi, Sorry I'm Late! *'Luigi:' Are you kidding me, Wario!??! *'Wario:' SHUT UP, ROTTEN PRINCESS! *'Luigi:' No one calls our peach a rotten princess. That's a 1, 2, 3-OOOOOHHHHH time! Unfortunately Wario ignores Luigi and calls him FOOTBUTT SKINNY JEANS. *'Mario:' Is anyone okay? Well... I guess I see you at the station! *'Luigi: And don't forget, the show is almost playing. Preshow 2 * 'Mario: '''Welcome back! I know that the ride is almost starting. * '''Luigi: '''And Mario will tell you the safety tips. * '''Mario: '''Yep! So, no flash photos in the show, put your things in the locker, and make sure you have some Odyssey Goggles. Enjoy! Ride After Riders get on their carts (similar to T3 at Kentucky Kingdom), They put on their Odyssey Goggles (3D Glasses) and then they drop down into Post Ride After Riders exit the ride, they must drop off their Odyssey Goggles. The photo booth is when Riders sees their thrill face and check how Mario tells SMG4. *'SMG4: Well, what the heck happened if Peach was safe? *'Peach: '''Mario, I can't wait to be pregnant! Oh thank you, SMG4! *'Mario:' What gender? *'Peach:' A boy. *'Both Wario and Waluigi:' The next time if she was captured. *'Waluigi:' You own us 1698 coins for the two princess! *'SMG4:' Oh shut up you two. *'Mario: Your right, A boy! SMG4, *'Daisy: '''HEY LUIGI!!! *'Luigi: 'Daisy, Your late, What is it! *'Daisy: 'I can't wait to be pregnant! *'Luigi: 'Who is the gender! *'Daisy: 'The boy! *'Luigi: 'Why yes, The boy! *'Mario: 'I hope we go back to New Donk City! *'Luigi: Heck no, Mario! We should go to Rio instead of New Donk City! *'Toad:' (laughed) Well that's it! Oh... we still go to Rio for all of us! *'Both Peach & Daisy:' We're so excited to be pregnant with bikinis in 2019! *'SMG4:' But first, Princess Peach & Princess Daisy was pregnant with bikinis in 2019, & I'm calling Nintendo company! And then we should all go to stay closely together! Well everyone, thanks for riding... *'Peach:' Me & Daisy was getting us pregnant with bikinis that has the baby boy inside! *'Daisy: '''Me & Peach are going to the pool when we're pregnant in 2019, Bikini: Night 1-5, Topless: Night 6-10 & non clothes: Night 11-20 at New Donk City! 9 months in 2019, We're giving birth at the house while non clothes! *'Peach: I like to called the baby boy named lemon! *'Daisy: '& i like to called the baby boy named sprout! *'''SMG4: Yes, let me finish first! Thanks for riding Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience! *'Event Announcer: '''Ladies & Gentleman, you can't wait to see the new special event called Pregnant Peach & Pregnant Daisy, you could spill on Peach & Daisy's pregnant belly, drink Peach & Daisy's breast, touch & fell Peach & Daisy's pregnant belly, loving Peach & Daisy & swim with Peach & Daisy at the pool, coming this event in December 28, 2018 to August 24, 2019, don't miss it but please love peach & daisy! *'Wario:' Shut up! *'Announcer: ' You shut up, Wario! *'Wario: Ugg! Messed up again! *'''Announcer: Also, if you like this ride, you can buy the GAME! Goodbye. Cast *'Charles Martinet' - as Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *'Samantha Kelly' - as Peach/Toad *'Deanna Mustard - '''as Daisy *'SMG4 '- as Himself *'TBA '''- as Cappy Category:Attractions Category:3D Rides Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Universal Studios Italy Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Detroit